The Planet's Paralize Begins
by CreaterMia
Summary: Mia the Pikachu finds Morrithi, a Treecko who can transform into her human form, out cold on the beach with no memory. The two soon join the guild together in hopes that they might find something out about Morrithi one day. What they don't know is that that information is closer than expected...and from the least expected company. *Rated T for safety :)
1. Prologue: Forever a Nightmare

The ground was rock solid but felt soft to the touch. The wind carried the sweet scent of autumn, though it was the beginning of winter, and the sky was enshrouded with purple and pink clouds as the sun settled over the mountainous horizon. The many trees that planted their roots there swayed to the breeze and as it started to rain, the droplets danced off the petals of the flowers that multiplied across the forest floor, who were closing their buds for the long and sleepful night. As night drew on, it grew colder, and the rain quickly formed into snow, slowly falling onto the ground, forming a huge, white blanket, and hitting the leaves of the trees, which fell down to the power of winter's frost. As the sun slowly vanished behind the mountain range, it gave one last glance of sunshine, making everything sparkle with light. Then, it slowly diminished into the night.

Though no light was shinning, it was still as beautiful. The moon glittered across the land that its white hand could reach, letting the snow glow in its own magnificent light. The stars shinned lights of their own, making the world below them illuminate with beauty, far more worth anything else imagined. Moss on the trees seemed to glow different colors while the snow passed through the air, plummeting with little speed towards their hard destinations. But one source of light made the forest really glow. A gear-shaped object that radiated with green and blue colors and floated above the white, pallid ground, spinning in a cycle in its spot. There were five of these objects around the world, but all were hidden well. With the light shinning paths of glowing colors, everyone makes sure it's well protected, for disturbance will bring chaos.

Then it came...

Over the twilight sea came a Cimmerian cloud that spread across the planet. As it came, the wind raced past itself, as if the very wind was trying to escape. But nothing could. As it drew over the forest, the cloud brought the darkness and it clung onto it. As it blew over, the forest lost its light and grew darkness. Even the object's glow slowly melted as it grew gray. Then, as silently as it had come, the snow grew more slow, until it had stopped completely in the air, as if the air had taken them captive. The snow, the trees, and the flowers all grew dark grey as the moon and stars vanished from sight. As the cloud of darkness disappeared over the forest, to continue its barbaric murder on the rest of the world, one last reviving dewdrop fell from a leaf, then stopped completely, suspended in space.

* * *

**If you have any questions, leave them in reviews and I'll try my best to answer them! You can also just review if you just want to just review...I don't care, do what you please! (I'm also having problems on my next chapter, so please be patient...it's going to take awhile..:(**


	2. New Team

A few months before…

There was a slight breeze that blew over the guild as a young Pikachu of 13 years stood before the gate. It mumbled to itself as it paced around. Suddenly, it stopped, and looked at the guild.

"T-That does it!" It announced out loud to itself. "I got to build up my strength and do it! H-Here it goes." It walked slowly onto a grated hole and waited. Then it jumped a bit as a mild, but calm voice shouted up through the hole.

"Pokémon detected, Pokémon detected!"

"Whose footprint, whose footprint?" Another loud, but irritable voice answered, but more far away.

"The footprint is Pikachu's! The footprint is Pikachu's!" The other voice replied immediately, but before more was said, the Pikachu stumbled back, away from the guild, with a quick and silent shout.

"Oh man! T-That was too shocking!" The Pikachu's face seemed to lighten up a bit, as if it had made a joke, but its smile quickly turned into frown as it looked at its necklace. "I thought that having my personal treasure with me would make me do it…" The Pikachu shook its head softly but quickly. "…but I can't. Oh! This is so discouraging!" It replied as it walked away from the guild, then it walked down some old stairs that were built into the hill leading up to the guild. Once down, the Pikachu stopped by a sign and looked down the right path with a discouraged look. Down the right path lead to a small town that the Pikachu knew and the left path lead out of the town's known area. But the Pikachu went straight down the path and headed to the beach. Once she turned a sharp but lightly colored path, she arrived at the beach. "Wow! What a beautiful sight!" It walked near where the water touched the sand and stared off into the watery horizon. Some Krabby had come along the shorelines earlier and blew some bubbles that floated to the sky and in front of the setting sun, whose rays glanced off the ocean and through the bubbles, creating a beautiful spark through even the most hardened criminal. The Pikachu would always come here when it's feeling down, and the sunset would always brighten its mood. But as it turned towards a nearby cave not too far off, it saw something green on the ground.

"W-What's that?" It asked itself as it walked closer. It drew to a sudden sprint as it realized it was an unconscious Treecko. It shook it with worry and spoke with desperation in its voice. "Hey! Hey, wake up! Please…huh?" Then it noticed the Treecko started to move and mumble to itself. As the Pikachu stood back, it got up and looked around confused.

"Oh, great! You're awake!" The Pikachu sighed with relief as the Treecko looked at it with a puzzled face. "You weren't moving! I was beginning to think you were dead! You ok?"

"I…I think so." It replied in a quiet, but smooth tone. "W-Where am I?"

"You're near Treasure Town. You sure you're ok? Can you tell me how you ended up unconscious?" The Pikachu questioned in return, looked strangely at the Treecko.

"I was…unconscious? I can't remember anything." It mentioned, holding a hand to its hand. The Pikachu cocked its head in confusion.

"You can't? Do you at least remember your name?"

"M-My name? Oh! Yeah…my name is Morrithi" Morrithi claimed as she dropped her hand to her side.

"Morrithi?" The Pikachu repeated to itself. Then a smile formed across its face. "Well…hello! My name's Mia! So…can you remember anything else?"

"Nope. Only my name…and that I'm a human."

"Human!?" Mia screamed in confusion. And to her response, Morrithi shrugged backwards a foot. "B-But…But you look like a totally normal Treecko to me!"

Morrithi raised her hands, but realized they weren't human hands; they were the hands of Treecko! She looked behind her and saw that a Treecko's tail grew from her. She then span in a cycle while speaking in a quivering voice, "I-It's true! I…I'm a Treecko! But…" Morrithi then held her hands in front of her as a sorrowed look crept onto her face. "…but how? I can't remember a single thing."

Mia looked at Morrithi with a troubled look, but tried to speak with gentle and nice tone, but was a dismal failure as Morrithi caught it to be a voice of caution. "You're a little odd. Are you pulling some kind of prank on me?" Mia suggested.

"What? No, no! I'm saying the honest truth!" Morrithi seemed to plead as she shook her head quickly. Mia searched Morrithi's eyes for something, but what?

"You're telling me the truth?" Morrithi shook her head yes. Mia took a step closer with a smile. "Um…alright then! I believe you! But…" Mia looked towards the ground and spoke with an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry. You see, more and more Pokémon have been appearing, but a lot meaner and committing to criminal activities. So, I'm sorry for accusing you as one."

"No, no. It's ok. But um…Mia…what's that stone?" Morrithi pointed to the stone around Mia's neck, who held it up so Morrithi could see it better. The stone had an odd pattern but also seemed to be like it was gashed out of the ground.

"This? This is my Relic Fragment! Or, that's what I call it. It's my personal treasure. You see…I love history!" Mia stared out into the ocean with joyous smile. As she did, Morrithi followed her gaze as well, realizing how beautiful the sunset was. "Treasures, undiscovered lands and uncharted places! Wouldn't it be great to explore it all and make history?" She looked back at Morrithi with a satisfied look, and Morrithi looked back with a look that said, _Why aren't you exploring then?_ "I always wanted to become a part of an exploration guild. So I tried to join the guild but…" Mia looked down again and her Pikachu ears bent down in sorrow as well. "…I chickened out…again. Every time I look at this…I feel ashamed…"

"Why?" Morrithi interrupted but with common sense, for in her voice was a comforting tone that lightened Mia's spirits a little. Mia held her stone up again so they both can see it perfectly.

"Because…if you see…there's an odd pattern on this." Morrithi looked more closely, and saw that the pattern was indeed odd.

"Yes, it is very interesting." Morrithi said looking up at Mia again.

"Yeah…I found it in a cave somewhere…though I can't remember. But…that aside…" Mia placed her Relic Fragment on her neck gentle and looked at Morrithi once more. "…what are you going to do Morrithi?" Mia wondered as Morrithi seemed more down. "I mean…with your memory gone, do you think you have somewhere to go? Because, if you didn't…I was wondering…would you like to form an exploration team with me?"

"H-Huh?!" Morrithi seemed so surprised that Mia started to lose hope, but decided to keep holding on.

"I feel more confident around you Morrithi…and I can try to help you figure out who you were before! Please, Morrithi?" Mia pleaded, and then Morrithi thought for minute.

_W-What should I do?! I don't know this Pokémon very well...and I don't know what an exploration team is! But…it's true. I don't know who I am and I don't have anywhere to go. Maybe one day…with Mia's help…I'll figure it out. Alright then… _"Ok Mia. Let's do it."

"R-Really Morrithi?" Mia looked at her with a look of disbelief but also hope.

"Yes Mia. Let's form an exploration team."

"Yay! Thanks Morrithi! I know we're going to be a perfect team!" Mia jumped up and down then hugged Morrithi tightly. Stepping back, she looked towards where she came. "Up that way pass the Crossroads is Wigglituff's Guild. Now, I've never been inside it…and I believe the training will be rough…but I also believe that we'll be able to pull it off. Come on Morrithi…to Wigglituff's Guild!"

"To Wigglituff's Guild!" Morrithi repeated after Mia. They both then cheered, and Mia led Morrithi up the path and towards the Guild. Before Morrithi turned the corner to the Crossroads, she looked at the sun setting one more time. The Krabby had left, for night was drawing near, so the bubbles had stopped floating in front of the sun, but the sun's last rays of light still glistened off the ocean blue. Morrithi thought off how beautiful it was, but she also had a feeling of regret. For some reason, Morrithi felt like she had never seen this scene before. That she is seeing the sun set for the first time.

"Morrithi! Hurry up!" Mia called from a distance away. Morrithi started off towards the voice, and then quickly looked back at the sea for one last time before running after Mia along the path towards Wigglituff's Guild.


	3. Team PokémonSky

**HOLY MOLY O_O It's been FOREVER since I updated, I'm so sorry XD But I got the third chapter now and the fourth one is going to be short, actually, so you'll have two chapters to enjoy for awhile XD**

* * *

The sun had nearly fully gone down once Mia and Morrithi reached the guild. Morrithi noticed it was a huge Wigglituff head with a gate built in with two, tall torches to the sides, both not lit yet, and in front of the gate was a small, grated hole.

"This is Wigglituff's Guild." Mia explained, expanding her arms out to the guild. "Of course, you know, because of the giant Wigglituff head. Anyways…inside is where you can sign up to become an exploration team. You stand on the grate and they decide to let you in or not." She explained slowly, looking at Morrithi so she could understand. But then Mia shivered coldly, looking back at the guild. "Y-Yikes! It's scary though. Maybe…" Mia looked towards Morrithi, who was still looking at the guild with an enthusiastic look. "…no! I have to stay strong while I can! Here…I'll I go first." Mia walked up onto the grated hole. After a few seconds passed by, the same calm voice Mia heard earlier rushed up through the hole and made Mia jump up again.

"Pokémon detected, Pokémon detected!"

"Whose footprint, whose footprint?" The same grumpy voice had answered back, but from a distance away.

"The footprint is Pikachu's! The footprint is Pikachu's!" The other voice replied back. Then there was a short pause as Mia and Morrithi stared at each other.

"You may ENTER!" As Mia and Morrithi started to walk forward, the same exploding voice demanded them to stop. "WAIT! There's another…get that STRANGER onto the GRATE!" The voice quickly added as Mia walked to the side and Morrithi got on. Then the small voice announced...

"Pokémon detected, Pokémon detected!"

"Whose footprint, whose footprint?"

"The footprint is…the footprint is…" The voice started too struggled with the words and Morrithi looked at Mia with a confused look. "Um…maybe Treecko's! Maybe Treecko's!" The voice began again.

"WHAT!?" The other voice raged out, making the two jump up, scared. "What do you mean MAYBE, Diglet!?"

"I-It's not a normal footprint you see around here though!" The Diglet seemed to shudder, afraid of whoever was yelling.

"UG! Checking Pokémon's footprints…isn't that your JOB Diglet!" The voice seemed to get louder and more frustrated and Mia and Morrithi noticed there were occasional grunts from the same voice.

"Yes but…I don't know what I don't know!" Diglet replied quiet suddenly, and Mia and Morrithi swore they heard shudders from him. The two just looked at each other, very puzzled.

"Are they arguing or something?" Mia asked Morrithi, who replied with a shrug.

"Oh, um…something…" The loud voice answered Mia, who looked towards the gate with a sudden chill, for the voice was coming from right behind it, though it was too dark to see anyone. "Well, it's true. You DON'T see many Treecko's AROUND here. You don't LOOK like a bad guy though at least. GOOD ENOUGH! You may ENTER!" As both Mia and Morrithi looked at the guild's gate to try to see who it was, the gate lifted up with a low, creaky sound, until it reached the bottom of the Wigglituff head's mouth. Mia walked up, stumbling a bit, and then looked at Morrithi.

"W-Wow! Yes! I'm glad we're finally allowed inside. But, my heart's racing like a Rapadash!"

"Mine as well, Mia. Let's go inside." Morrithi confidently led Mia into the guild. Once inside, they were in a very small room with only a ladder going down in the middle of the floor and signs on the walls. Morrithi going first, they hurried down the ladder and into a much bigger room. They rushed into the middle and turned around to see lots of Pokémon taking down papers from two large boards on opposite sides, and besides the ladder that they came down was another ladder leading more into the guild. Morrithi looked at Mia, seeing her face of over joy-ment, and sensing her own as well.

"Wow! Do you think they're explorers?" Mia asked Morrithi without taking her eyes off the Pokémon, amazed at seeing real explorers. Morrithi just shrugged.

"How should I know?" They looked at each other and both replied with a small laugh. But their laughing ended as a Chatot came up the ladder and hopped proudly towards them.

"Well, hello there! You're new here, aren't you?" The Chatot started, being polite. Mia shook her head yes with a shy smile. "Oh, well that's good then! But we have no need for the public right now, so please leave! I trust you know the exit?"

Morrithi and Mia looked at each other confused. Mia shook her head quickly, looking back at Chatot, "We don't know what you're talking about, sir! We just came here to start an exploration team." The Chatot then ruffled his wings in surprise to her statement.

"'Sir'? Exploration team? You two want to become an exploration team, huh? Hmmm..." Chatot then turned to the side and somewhat looked over his shoulder. Morrithi and Mia tried to follow his gaze but couldn't find out what he was looking at. Then Chatot slowly turned his head back to the two and spoke proudly once again. "Well then, we should see with the guildmaster if you two shall join or not, shall we?" The Chatot turned to the ladder going down and beckoned them with his wing. The two kids hesitated at first, but once Morrithi began following, Mia followed without question. After Chatot had leaped down the ladder, the two slid down and gawked around the room; Mia nearly fell onto Morrithi for she hadn't move from the ladder. To their left was a doorway that lead further down and a Crogunk with a cauldron. To their right was another hallway and when they turned to the wall, Chatot was standing patiently near a golden door with plastic apples around the edge of it. As Morrithi and Mia walked up to Chatot, Mia ran by him and stared happily through a window, somewhat jumping up and down...Morrithi could see the sunshine pouring through it and noticed that she could also see the ocean roaring by below.

"Wow! That's awesome...I didn't know we could see outside still from underground!" Mia spitted out laughing. Chatot ruffled his wings, a bit upset, which got Mia's attention, but when she looked at him, she nearly jumped back because Chatot was looking at her intensely.

"Oh, please now! The Guild is build into the side of a cliff, that's why!"

"Oh..." Mia sighed, her happiness a bit shattered.

"How'd they do that?" Morrithi wondered out loud. "Build something, especially this big, into a cliff?"

"I...don't know really." Chatot looked away, wondering the idea himself. He then looked at them again and smiled. "Anyways, the Guildmaster is in this room. Let's go see him." Chatot turned to the door and knocked on it. "Guildmaster, it's me, Chatot! I'm coming in...with two other Pokémon!" Chatot glanced at the two with a smirk, but Mia looked at Morrithi with embarrassment. Chatot slid his wing under the door and slowly opened it, hopping inside with the kids following. Inside sat Wigglituff in a golden-like chair and more plastic apples around the room, but also huge, real ones in the back all piled up.

Wigglituff stared at the ground, his head drooping down, as if he was asleep. Chatot stood next to him as Morrithi and Mia stood in front; Mia shook with fear but Morrithi stared unblinkingly at the new Pokémon before her...she had no idea what to feel, so she didn't feel fear. The three of them stared at Wigglituff who refused to look back; he just continued to look at the ground as if staring through it. Chatot put one of his little feet towards him when he suddenly leaped up from the chair, a wide, open smile across his face and his checks blooming pinker than before. Chatot nearly fell over out of surprise, but he quickly positioned himself back beside the Guildmaster.

"Hya, hya! I'm the Guildmaster Wigglituff! So, you wanna join our Guild, huh?" Wigglituff asked Morrithi and Mia with a polite tone. Morrithi stared at Mia, wondering how he knew as Mia gawked at the amazing Pokémon.

"H-How did you..." Mia started, but Wigglituff turned around and mumbled something to himself, making Mia pause and stop from talking.

"Ok!" Wigglituff suddenly said after an awkward pause. He turned back to the kids with some items in his arms. "These will qualify you as being an official exploration team!" Wigglituff proudly announced. He threw the items to the kids, who caught them all but for a badge that slid to Morrithi's toe. "By the way...what is going to be your team's name?"

Mia looked to Morrithi with concern. "I...I haven't thought about that."

Morrithi looked from Mia to the badge. She slowly leaned over and picked it up, holding it in front of her face; it gleaned with light and made her smile, when a name suddenly popped into her head.

"Mia, how about Team PokémonSky?" Morrithi asked Mia with slight hope. Mia thought for a second then smiled, somewhat jumping up and down, which nearly made a bag fall from her arms.

"That sounds awesome! Exploration Team PokémonSky, at your service! That's so cool, Morrithi!" Mia excitedly squeaked out, making Morrithi slightly blush with embarrassment. Wigglituff then pulled out a small clipboard and a pencil from the side of his chair and as he began writing something on it, he spoke back to them, smiling warmly.

"That sounds great! Team PokémonSky...that's your official, exploration team name. By the way, who are you two?" Mia held the bag gently as she rubbed her tiny ears with one hand, looking down at the floor a little shyly.

"Um...I'm Mia and this is Morrithi." She pointed to Morrithi as she announced who they were.

Wigglituff smiled happily as he wrote something down again before stuffing the piece of paper behind him. "Great! Now Chatot...please show Mia and Morrithi to their room." Chatot nodded to the Guildmaster then hopped, turning to the kids.

"Follow me, please...your room isn't that." He explained in a somewhat cocky tone, making Mia look to Morrithi with a hesitant look. Morrithi smiled back as she held the badge close to her, nodding to the scared Pikachu.

As they turned they followed Chatot out of the Guildmaster's room, they went quickly into the hallway leading left. Mia looked in awe in as she stared into the two rooms they passed by; one had a Loudred, a Corfish, and a Bidoof while the other had a Chimecho and Sunflora. The Pokemon looked back with uncouth looks, making Mia pull back, nearly dropping the bag again. As they approached the end of the hall, another room laid at the end of it, unoccupied. Chatot nodded to them as they entered, uncertain.

"This is your room from now on." Chatot began explaining, making them look back, their heads tilted to him a little. "Please don't sleep in early...don't want to miss the morning cheers, now do you?" Chatot chuckled a little but just hopped away, not wanting an answer from the kids. Mia gazed at Morrithi, her eyes blinking a little quickly from confusion; she then shook her head, dropping the bag in front of her feet.

"Wow! We get straw beds. That's cool!" She giggled to herself, making Morrithi chuckle along, who just sat down, laying the badge next to her. Mia sighed deeply, falling onto her back with a loud thud. "Oh gosh...this was an exhilarating day..." She whispered under her breath.

Morrithi chuckled again, falling onto her back softly, placing her hands behind her head. "Yes...it rather was. I wonder how tomorrow will be..."

"Hopefully not as...scary." Mia wide-eyed the ceiling then giggled again, rolling onto her side, facing Morrithi, and curling into herself, her lightning bolt tail folding over her feet. "Good-night Morrithi."

"Good-night...Mia." Morrithi sighed as she rolled over to her side, facing the wall. Her thoughts rolled in her head, blocking the outside world..._Am I really doing the right thing? What am I doing anyways...? I don't know how to be an exploration team...but Mia seems to need help. As do I. Maybe...by doing this...we'll figure out who I was...who I am. I should rest now..._She finally closed her eyes and mumbled a little, letting her mind fall to sleep.


	4. Unknown Shadows

**See? Short XD Anyways, thanks for likeing me stories :D I'll keep doing these as quick as I can**

* * *

As the Guild slept soundly in Treasure Town, an unknown threat walked through the forest of Treeshroud Forest. The rain poured down like a waterfall as a shadowy figure ran through; he jumped over roots that hung up in the ground and splashed into puddles, causing him to shake slightly. As he rubbed his head and ran his claw down his leafy hair piece, a sudden glowing blue light stretched across the ground. His head followed the endless light as he began grumbling to himself.

"It can't be...can it?" He whispered under his breath, and as he pushed himself off of a tree, he paused in shock. There, floating in front of him, was a blue and green, gear-like object that twirled in its spot. The colors around it were the only thing that made the forest seem to come to life during this storm. The Pokémon blinked several times then smiled a little wickedly as he stepped closer to it, one of his arms reaching out for it.

"It is...it truly is...the Time Gear..." He muttered as the wind picked up, causing him to cringe back. A growl hung in his throat as he shook his head, raindrops dripping off of him. "I'm still not used to this...life." He grumbled as he looked up again and smiled, his hand rising up towards it. "Now...only four left..." He muttered again as he clipped his claws around it and quickly stuffed it into a small, brown bag that hung around his shoulder. As he took it though, the forest seemed to slowly freeze as the raindrops slowed to a crawl and the wind's howling slowed into a faint whistle. As the figure dashed off, a small cloud of darkness covered the forest like a tight blanket.


End file.
